Solos los dos
by dara 15
Summary: Una caminata bajo la luz de la luna puede aclarar los sentimientos de dos personas permitiendoles actuar desde el fondo de su alma.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: los personajes no son míos.**

 **Solos los dos.**

La noche había caído de nuevo en la mansión Mukami, Yui ya se había acomodado en la mansión, los chicos eran amables con ella eso pensaba con los pequeños detalles que recibía de parte de ellos tales como: las veces que perdía el conocimiento casi siempre despertaba en su habitación bien arropada y uno de los chicos estaba a su lado, luego de despertar ya no volvían a beber su sangre y también no tenía que preocuparse por las comidas, los chicos ya la tenían lista cuando ella bajaba al comedor.

Yui suspiro ante estos pensamientos, a pesar de ser solo una presa no podía odiar a ninguno de los chicos, miro el reloj que apenas marcaba las siete, se levantó de la cama para salir de la habitación, cerró la puerta tras de sí con mucho silencio. La mansión estaba en completo silencio, Kou se encontraba en una sesión de fotos y no volvería hasta muy entrada la madrugada, Yuma salió, diciendo que tenía unos asuntos, Azusa se encontraba en su habitación y Ruki no tenía la menor idea de donde podría estar, ese día no lo había visto para nada. A pesar de estar ya dos semanas en ese lugar no lo conocía muy bien, agradeció tener un poco de tiempo para sí sola y decidió aventurarse en los grandes salones.

Comenzó a caminar sin dirección, bajo las gradas principales y camino por todo el primer piso, la mayoría de los lugares le eran familiares, lo único nuevo para ella fueron las habitaciones que se encontraban al fondo, la mayoría eran estudios y unas cuantas habitaciones para invitados, pensaba quien podría venir y ocupar esas habitaciones. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la sala, había luna llena, su brillo traspasaba el enorme ventanal dándole un hermoso brillo al lugar, pensó en sentarse un momento pero la verdad quería seguir caminando, le resultaba muy relajante, se dispuso a subir de nuevo las gradas, una vez llego al final se detuvo para ver ambos extremos, su habitación junto con la de los hermanos Mukami quedaba al lado derecho, esa parte la conocía muy bien, ahora que lo pensaba jamás había ido hacia el otro lado, sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a caminar hacia el lado izquierdo, no había mucho que ver la mayoría eran habitaciones que estaban bajo llave. Esa noche se encontraba inquieta, quería seguir explorando, el único lugar que le quedaba eran los jardines pero podía ser fácilmente confundir su acción como una huida. Estaba a punto de irse a su habitación cuando vio una puerta entre abierta al final del pasillo, camino hacia ella y la abrió, asomo la cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron de asombro al ver estantes llenos de libros, cerca de la ventana se encontraba un enorme sofá ocre y junto a el una mesa, en la cual se encontraba una lámpara y unos cuantos libros. Entro en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, camino por los estantes leyendo los títulos, todos estaban acomodados por sección, sin duda la habitación era más grande que su habitación.

Termino de ver los libros y su atención se dirigió de nuevo hacia la mesa, camino hacia ella, sentándose en el sofá tomo el libro que estaba abierto sobre los demás, era uno pequeño de color azul, poseía un aspecto gastado, coloco su dedo entre las páginas del libro para luego cerrarlo, sin duda ese libro tenia años, su pasta había sido cambiada volvió a abrirlo, las paginas tenían un leve tono amarillo pero aun así lo habían cuidado mucho, le dio una ojeada a las paginas leyendo unas cuantas líneas pero sin prestar atención de lo que decían.

– ¿Qué haces? – la voz de Ruki la asusto haciendo que pegara un brinco Yui alzo su mirada para encontrarlo a unos metros de ella.

– Ruki-Kun no sabía que estabas aquí. – Dijo mientras aun sostenía el libro entre sus manos.

– Dámelo. – dijo extendiendo su mano derecho. Yui lo miro confusa. – El libro, dámelo. – Dijo antes de caminar hacia ella y tomarlo con un poco de brusquedad.

– Perdona, no sabía…

– Más te vale no haberlo dañado. – Decía mientras lo examinaba.

– Realmente… debe gustarse ese libro. – Dijo con sinceridad la chica.

– ¿Gustarme? – se bufo. – Es una de mis posesiones más preciadas… Es el único recuerdo que… – No termino la frase.

– ¿Recuerdo? – Ruki alzo su mirada para verla.

– No es de tu incumbencia. Mejor dime ¿Qué haces?

– Estaba explorando el lugar, quería caminar un poco pero pensé que si salía a caminar a los jardines pensarían que estaba huyendo, al final llegue a este lugar… ¿Acaso es tuyo?

– No seas ridícula, este lugar es de todos, el hecho que sea el único que le gusta leer no lo hace mío, todos pueden entrar aquí, incluyéndote.

– ¿Es aquí donde has estado todo el día?

– ¿Por qué debería responderte?

– Me preocupe un poco al no verte durante el día, los demás decían que estabas cansado últimamente, pensé que estabas enfermo. – Se podía notar sinceridad y preocupación en la voz de la chica. Ruki la miraba admirado.

– Tonta un vampiro no puede enfermarse. – La miro fijamente. – No deberías preocuparte por nosotros.

– Aunque me pidas que no lo haga es inevitable…

– Realmente debes ser una tonta. ¿También te preocupas por los Sakamaki? – Yui agacho la mirada antes de responder.

– Si… A pesar de todo he vivido con ellos por mucho tiempo y los he conocido, sé que en el fondo son buenas personas, al igual que ustedes. – Ruki entre cerro un poco los ojos. – A diferencia de los Sakamaki ustedes poseen un vínculo muy grande, se cuidan mutuamente incluso más que unos hermanos.

– Tú siempre buscas la luz en la oscuridad. – Comento. Yui alzo su vista para verlo. – Sin importar lo que te hagamos, no te iras de este lugar. – Afirmo. - Y no es porque no tengas un lugar donde ir. – Puso de nuevo el libro sobre la mesa, se acercó a la chica y el la tomo del brazo. – Sígueme.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la ventana, el chico la abrió, sin decir nada más la tomo en brazos y salto, sin tener tiempo para gritar Yui sujeto con fuerza los hombros del chico, el frio de la noche choco con su cuerpo, al sentir que ya estaban en la firmeza del suelo soltó su agarre y miro a Ruki, quien con cuidado la deposito en el suelo.

– Te acompañare así nadie pensara que quieres huir. – Estaba a unos escasos centímetros de su rostro un leve sonrojo se asomó por las mejillas de la chica.

– Gracias. – Logro articular.

Sin decir más ambos comenzaron a caminar por los jardines, Ruki mantenía cierta distancia de la chica, con el rabillo del ojo la miraba, tenía una expresión pensativa, paro de golpe y sin ser consciente dos palabras salieron de su boca.

– Lo siento. – Yui paro de caminar y volteo a verlo sorprendida. El chico continúo. – Por lo hace un momento, por ser ten brusco respecto al libro.

– No te preocupes. – Sonrió. – Debe significar algo muy importante para ti por eso actuaste así. En realidad yo debería disculparme, tome algo ajeno, así que por favor perdóname Ruki-Kun.

– ¿Cómo puedes ser así? No te entiendo. – Pregunto mientras la sujetaba por los hombros.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Todos nosotros te usamos, ni siquiera somos gentiles y aun así puedes sonreírnos e incluso preocuparte por nosotros. – La chica lo miro directamente a los ojos.

– Lo más lógico sería que hubiera huido desde el principio pero… La verdad no encontraba la voluntad para hacerlo. No tengo un lugar donde ir, no sé nada de mi padre desde que me instale en la mansión Sakamaki, en el fondo sé que no tengo un lugar al cual...

– Tonta, cualquier lugar sería mejor que este. – La interrumpió.

– Aun si lograra ¿Cuál sería la diferencia? Sería cuestión de tiempo para que me encontraran, ustedes o los Sakamaki.

El chico entre cerro los ojos, su situación le recordó cómo se sentía cuando estaba en el orfanato, en su desesperación convirtió ese lugar en su hogar, lo único bueno que tuvo fue a sus hermanos pero ¿Cual sería ese rayo de luz para la chica? Sabía muy bien que ella se encontraba en la fase de aceptación, en ese momento en el creció una gran necesidad de abrazarla, sujetándola con fuerza la atrajo hacia él, Yui se quedó inmóvil mientras sentía los fuertes brazos del chico a su alrededor, no sabía porque ese abrazo la hacía sentir reconfortada.

– Regresemos. – Dijo Ruki antes de soltarla y caminar delante de ella. Entraron por la puerta de la cocina. – Debes descansar aun estas débil.

– Si… – Lo miro a los ojos y sonrió. – Buenas noches, Ruki-Kun y gracias por la caminata. – Agrego antes de salir de la cocina. El chico no dijo nada simplemente se dedicó a verla. Oyó los pasos de la chica hasta que esta entro en su habitación, se recostó en el borde la mesa y suspiro pesadamente. Varios pensamientos invadieron su mente, se preguntó a sí mismo. _– "¿Por qué mis deseos de estar con ella son más grandes que mi sed"? –_ Subió de nuevo a la biblioteca. Camino directo al sofá y tomo el libro azul, las palabras que dijo la chica vinieron a su mente – _"Debe significar algo muy importante para ti por eso actuaste así_ ". – Sujeto con fuerza el libro, ahora que había pasado un poco más de tiempo con ella sus deseos eran más grande, levantándose de golpe se dirigió a la habitación de la chica.

Mientras tanto Yui se encontraba sentada frente a la ventana, llevaba puesto un camisón rosa que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros. Estaba envuelta en sus pensamientos, las palabras que le dijo Ruki habían despertado su curiosidad, ella pudo huir de ese destino pero aun así decidió quedarse sin saber el porqué, unos toques en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

– Adelante. – Dijo mientras se incorporaba del sofá. No alcanzo a llegar a la puerta cuando esta ya se había abierto dejando ver al inesperado visitante. – Ruki-Kun ¿Deseas algo, todo está bien?

– El libro…

– ¿Eh?

– El libro. – Volvió a decir mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí. – Perteneció a mi padre, es lo único que poseo de él, por eso lo cuido tanto. – Dijo sujetando el libro con fuerza.

– Ruki-Kun. – Lo miro directamente a los ojos. – ¿Qué sucedió con él? – Quiso saber.

– Es una larga historia, ¿Quieres oírla? – Ella asintió. – Muy bien. – Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para sujetarla de la cintura y sentarla de nuevo en el sofá. – Fue hace unos año atrás, mis padres eran aristócratas muy importante en la sociedad y muy ricos también, desde que nací estuve rodeado de lujos y privilegios, se hacía lo que quería en la casa mientras ellos se ausentaban, eso me hizo ser una persona egocéntrica. – Yui escuchaba atenta. – Un día regrese a casa y me encontré a los sirvientes saqueándola les exigí saber por qué hacían eso pero en vez de una respuesta varios de ellos me pegaron, lo que dijeron fue que ahora si pagaría todo lo que había hecho, me dijeron que mi padre había perdido todo por andar haciendo malos negocios y que se habían encargado de hacerlo pagar; asesinándolo y que mi madre había huido al saber eso y que había preferido abandonarme. – La expresión de Yui era de terror. – Sin saber que hacer o adonde ir, camine por las calles hasta que unas personas me encontraron hurgando la basura y me llevaron al orfanato, el cual fue un infierno para mí y mis hermanos. Vivimos y sufrimos tantas cosas juntos creo que por eso nuestra relación se estrechó a tal punto que nos amamos y cuidamos mutuamente.

– Ruki-Kun… – Dijo en un susurro mientras sus ojos retenían unas cuantas lágrimas.

– Un día decidimos huir. – Siguió hablando. – Lo habríamos logrado de no ser de por un hombre que le disparo a Kou, hiriéndolo gravemente, nos llevaron de regreso al orfanato, iban a castigarnos a todos pero no pude permitir eso, de todas formas yo fui quien ideo todo, me llevaron a otra habitación donde me golpearon. – Hizo una mueca y su mirada se fijo en el suelo. – A penas podía moverme cuando decidieron darle el toque final a mi castigo… Luego de eso no recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve tirado en el suelo pero al despertar se encontraba esa persona frente a mí, me ofreció ayudarnos a salir de ahí si cambio lo ayudábamos en su plan, sin pensarlo dos veces acepte, tal y como lo prometió nos saco de ese lugar y nos trajo a esta mansión, se ocupo de nosotros. Por esa persona podemos vivir libres de nuevo. – Sonrió.

– ¿Esa persona es Karl Heinz?

– Si.

– ¿Por qué me trajeron aquí? ¿Qué tengo que ver con ese plan?

– Lo sabrás a su tiempo. – Respondió mientras se ponía de pie.

– Ruki-Kun, espera necesito saber…

– ¿No te gusta estar aquí con nosotros? – Pregunto de repente. Se giro hacia ella.

– Yo… – Dijo apartando la mirada, pensó en que responder unos segundos. – No es que no me guste estar aquí, simplemente me gustaría saber el propósito del porque estoy en esta situación.

– Eso no responde mi pregunta. – Dijo mientras la sujetaba por los brazos y se ponía a su altura para encararla. – Dime, a quien prefieres. – El chico cada vez acortaba la distancia entre ellos.

– Yo… yo. – Trato de apartar la vista de nuevo pero el chico fue más rápido y le sujeto la barbilla para evitarlo, sus labios se rozaron en el movimiento.

– Responde, necesito saberlo. – Con cada palabra Yui podía sentir el roce de sus labios de nuevo, esto hacia que se sonrojara. – Cuando pones esa cara es muy difícil controlarme. – Dijo mientras elevaba un poco más la barbilla de la chica, sus labios comenzaron a bajar hasta el cuello de Yui en donde los dejo reposar unos segundos antes de depositar un beso en el. El sonrojo de la chica era cada vez más fuerte, instintivamente apretó sus manos al sentir el roce de los colmillos del chico, espero a ser mordida pero antes de seguir Ruki se aparto de ella. – Perdóname, me deje llevar. – Se disculpo cabizbajo

– Ruki-Kun…

– Será mejor que me vaya.

Sin decir más nada abandono la habitación dejando a Yui sorprendida y muy sonrojada, su corazón seguía latiendo frenéticamente a pesar que Ruki ya no se encontraba junto a ella. Afuera en el pasillo el chico se encontraba recostado sobre la puerta. – _"¿Qué me está pasando?"_ – Se pregunto a sí mismo. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos, suspiro pesadamente antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

Las horas pasaron y Yui seguía dando vueltas en su cama, la pregunta de Ruki seguía resonando en su cabeza una y otra vez _"¿A quién prefieres?"._ Se sentó en la cama. – _"¿Qué es lo quieres saber Ruki-Kun?"_ – Pregunto al vacio, mientras la imagen del chico a escasos centímetros de ella venia de nuevo a su mente, haciendo que su corazón latiera desenfrenadamente.

 **Hola espero les haya gustado, subiré el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible. De paso alguien sabe donde puede leer el manga de Diabolik lovers, solo encuentro partes pero no sé si es el oficial XD agradeceré mucho sus respuestas :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Solo mía**

Los rayos del sol se colaban por las cortinas de la habitación de Yui, abrió los ojos despacio para acostumbrarse a la luz, apenas había dormido un poco, froto sus ojos antes de incorporarse de la cama, tomo un baño rápido y se vistió. Salió de la habitación, camino directo a la cocina, últimamente ella era la encargada de preparar el desayuno, mientras caminaba pensaba en que prepararía cuando el olor panqueques vino a ella, acelero un poco el paso, de seguro debió quedarse dormida, una vez frente a la puerta de la cocina la abrió despacio se asomo para ver quien se encontraba ahí, se llevo una sorpresa al ver a Ruki, su expresión era de tranquilidad incluso sonreía al girar los panqueques en el aire, sin ser consciente de sus acciones se quedo largo tiempo observando al chico, desde la situación de ayer no podía sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Qué es lo que ves gatita masoquista? – Pregunto Kou detrás de ella. La repentina voz del chico hizo que se asustara y perdiera el equilibrio, la puerta se abrió de golpe, estaba a punto de caer al suelo cuando Kou la sujeto de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. – Oye, ten más cuidado. – Dijo el chico en el oído de Yui.

– Lo siento… Me diste un susto. – Dijo apenada.

– No es de buena educación que espíes a las personas. – Comento Ruki mientras tomaba un plato lleno de panqueques. – Puedes ocasionar situaciones incomodas. – Agrego mientras la miraba fijamente.

Yui se dio cuenta que el chico rubio aun la tenia sujeta de la cintura, trato de alejarse de él pero el chico la sujeto con más fuerza.

– Estas en una situación en la que cualquier chica desearía estar. – Dijo con voz seductora, mientras acercaba su boca al cuello de la chica.

– Kou. – Lo llamo Ruki. – Deja de jugar y lleva esto a la mesa. – Le estendio el plato con los panqueques.

– Solo estaba divirtiéndome un rato. – Se quejo antes de soltar a la chica y tomar el plato. – No te preocupes gatita, retomaremos esta situación de más tarde. – Le guiño el ojo antes de salir por la puerta.

La chica lo miro con el leve sonroja para luego mirar a Ruki quien la miraba fijamente.

– Perdona por hacerte preparar el desayuno.

– No te disculpes, desperté con ánimos de cocinar.

– Eso me alegra. – Sonrió. – Los demás deben estar muy contentos de que cocines, no paran de decirme que tú cocinas mejor que yo.

– No tienen modales. – Bromeo. – Aunque cocine mejor que tu no deberían decírtelo.

– No me molesta en lo absoluto, realmente cocinas muy delicioso. – Lo halago.

– Gracias. – Le dedico una sonrisa. Esto hizo que las mejillas de la chica se tiñeran de un leve rojo. – Vamos es hora de comer.

El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad, Kou comía en exceso mientras Yuma discutía con él y le ponía apodos, Azusa se concentraba en comer y oír a sus hermanos, Ruki simplemente los miraba y luego miraba a Yui quien miraba divertida la pelea de los hermanos, últimamente se había convertido en una acción inconsciente, siempre que la miraba su corazón se aceleraba, era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera, trato no prestarle mucha importancia. Al terminar de desayunar cada uno se retiro del comedor, a excepción de Kou, que había sido mandado por Ruki a lavar los platos por hacer mucho ruido en la mesa.

Ruki se dirigía a la biblioteca cuando vio a Yui y Yuma hablando cerca de las gradas. El chico hablaba mientras que Yui asentía con una sonrisa en su rostro, luego se esfumaron por uno de los pasillos. Esto hizo que Ruki se sintiera intrigado, trato de restarle importancia y seguir con su camino. Una vez dentro de la biblioteca tomo uno de sus libros preferidos y se acerco a la ventana, se cruzo de brazos y se recostó en la pared, observo el paisaje del bosque, esto siempre lo relajaba, bajo la mirada y vio a Yui y Yuma cortando verduras del huerto. Su atención fue rápidamente captada por la chica, quien se miraba muy feliz sosteniendo un cesto más ancho que ella, esto saco una sonrisa en el chico.

– Esos tomates se ven realmente deliciosos. – Comentaba la chica.

– Claro que lo son, fui yo quien los cultivo. – Decia Yuma mientras colocaba los tomates que había cortado en el cesto.

– Son tomates "Cherrys" ¿Verdad?

– Así es. – Respondió mientras se agachaba para recoger unas zanahorias. – Se caracterizan por su tamaño y su gran sabor.

– Vaya... ¿Dónde aprendiste a cultivar?

– La verdad, no recuerdo. Simplemente se que hacer y lo hago. – Dijo con orgullo al final. Se acerco a Yui para depositar las zanahorias en el canasto, tomo un tomate. – Abre – Ordeno. La chica abrió la boca, en un movimiento rápido Yuma coloco el tomate en la boca de la chica.

– Esta muy delicioso.

– Por supuesto que sí. – La miro y sonrió. – Es justo que tu también me des algo que probar.

– ¿Eh? – Lo miro extrañada.

Sin decir más nada Yuma la tomo por el brazo y la atrajo hacia él, haciendo que en el acto la canasta cayera al suelo, la chica trato de empujarlo pero no logro alejarlo, en un ágil movimiento el chico aparto el cabello de Yui y la mordió en el cuello, un quejido se escapo de la boca de la chica mientras Yuma bebía de ella. Ruki quien observaba todo desde la ventana dejo de hacerlo, se acerco al sillón y se dejo caer sobre el. No era nada nuevo para el sentirse incomodo cuando uno de sus hermanos se acercaba a Yui pero últimamente era más molesto llegando a sentirse celoso de esa cercanía. Sacudió su cabeza y abrió el libro, quizás leer un rato lo ayudaría a despejar su mente.

El día transcurrió y Ruki seguía leyendo, unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de lectura, dejo el libro sobre la mesa y se acerco a la puerta para abrirla, se llevo una sorpresa al ver a Yui con una bandeja en sus manos.

– Espero no haberte molestado pero pensé que querías probar un poco del pastel que trajo Kou-Kun y tomar una taza de té.

Ruki asintió y se hizo a un lado para que la chica pasara. – Déjalo sobre la mesa, por favor. – La chica le dedico una sonrisa e hizo lo que le dijo.

– ¿Un libro de cocina? – Dijo Yui mientras tomaba el libro que estaba sobre la mesa.

– Me gusta cocinar ¿Recuerdas?

– Es cierto, ¿Esto es lo que pasas leyendo? – Pregunto curiosa.

– No, tengo mucho material solo que esta vez se me antojo leer esto. – Respondía mientras tomaba el pedazo de pastel.

– Mucho de lo que preparas lo sacas de aquí, ¿No es así?

– Si pero me gusta crear recetas propias. – Decía mientras llevaba un poco de pastel a su boca. – Estas recetas me sirven de base.

– Que despistada. – Dijo de golpe. Antes de darle tiempo de preguntar algo, sirvió un poco de té en la taza y se la ofreció al chico. – Toma. – Se lo ofreció. Ruki tomo la taza y luego rio muy alto.

– Realmente no puedo entenderte.

– ¿Eh?

– Siempre eres atenta y aunque no lo creas me haces pasar buenos momentos.

– Me alegro de hacer eso. – Dijo un poco sonrojada. – Con permiso te dejare para que retomes tu lectura.

– Espera. ¿Te gustaría leer conmigo?

– Claro. – Respondió con una sonrisa.

– Muy bien.

El chico dejo la taza en la mesa y se sentó en el sofá de nuevo.

– Disculpa… ¿Dónde me sentare?

– Oh… Es cierto solo hay un sofá. – Pensó un momento. – Ya se. – Sin previo aviso la sujeto de la cintura y la sentó entre sus piernas.

– Ruki-Kun… – Sus mejillas se había teñido de un rojo intenso.

– Problema resuelto. – Dijo mientras tomaba de nuevo el libro y lo colocaba frente a ella.

– Espera… De seguro debes estar incomodo. – Trato de levantarse.

– Quédate como estas. – Ordeno mientras la sujetaba por la cintura con ambas manos, haciendo que el libro cayera al suelo.

– Ruki-Kun…

– Me gusta tu aroma. – Comento mientras olía el cuello de la chica. – También la suavidad de tu piel. – Al rozar la punta de su nariz pudo sentir las marcas de los colmillos de Yuma, hizo una mueca de disgusto.

– Basta… por favor no lo hagas.

– ¿Hacer qué? ¿Beber tu sangre? – Dijo de forma seductora, mientras posaba sus colmillos sobre la piel de la chica.

– Basta…

– No lo hare. – Alejo su boca. – No te preocupes. – Yui lo miro a los ojos a pesar de estarla viendo su mente estaba en otro lugar. – De alguna forma no tiene caso beber tu sangre… - Pensó antes de hablar. – Volveré a tener sed en unos días.

– ¿Por esa razón es que bebes tan poco de mi sangre? – Quiso saber.

– No es de tu incumbencia. Acaso ¿Eres masoquista?

– ¡Claro, que no! – Dijo en voz alta y un poco alarmada.

– Entonces dime ¿Qué clase de chica se queda en un lugar con vampiros sedientes de sangre? – La miro desafiante. – Dime, te gusta estar sometida, ¿No es así?

– Eso no es cierto.

– ¿En serio? Entonces ¿Por qué no te bajas de mis piernas? – Yui se sonrojo mucho, era cierto aun estaba sentada sobre sus piernas, empezó a moverse para bajarse pero Ruki la sujeto con más fuerza. – Quédate como estas. – Mas que una orden sonó como una petición.

– ¿Qué sucede contigo Ruki-Kun?; ¿Por qué actúas de esta manera? – Sin responder a sus preguntas se incorporo dejando a Yui parada en el suelo detrás de él. – Creo que será mejor que me vaya. – Dio media vuelta para salir por la puerta.

Ruki seguía sin voltear a verla, sabía muy bien que responder a esas interrogantes pero que ganaría si respondía. Escuchaba los pasos de la chica alejarse, quizás era mejor de esa forma siendo el cazador y ella su presa como debía ser desde el principio pero había algo en ella que le daba esperanza y no solamente ello, el solo hecho de tenerla cerca era suficiente para sonreír. el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo saco de sus pensamientos, rápidamente camino hacia la chica con su mano derecha detuvo de golpe la puerta y la cerro provocando un gran eco en el lugar, Yui abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa, podía sentir la punta del cabello del chico rozar sus hombros, giro su rostro para encararlo. El rostro de Ruki no mostraba expresión alguna, Yui no tuvo tiempo para interrogarlo ya que el chico la tomo por el brazo y la hizo girar por completo, apresándola contra la puerta y su cuerpo.

– Ruki-Kun, ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto casi en un susurro.

El chico ignoro por completo la pregunta, estaba decidido a hacerlo. Colocando su mano izquierda en la cintura de la chica la empujo mas a la puerta mientras con la otra la sujetaba por la parte trasera del cuello atrayéndola más hacia su rostro, movió un poco su cabeza para encajar perfectamente sus labios, Yui no podía moverse ante la sorpresa de tal acto, podía notar un brillo en los ojos de Ruki, que la habían hipnotizado por completo. – A tus preguntas, no tengo una respuesta que pueda expresar con palabras. – Cada vez acortaba más la distancia entre sus labios. – Así que déjame mostrarte lo que me sucede. – Cerró sus ojos, abrió un poco sus labios para capturar el labio superior de la chica contra los suyos, Yui cerró sus ojos de golpe mientras apretaba un poco sus labios, no era consciente de lo que sentía físicamente pero estaba segura de que no quería que terminara, Ruki la atrajo más hacia el intensificando mas el beso, el movimiento de sus labios se hizo más rápido y fuerte, esto fue el detonante que hizo que todos los sentidos de Yui se activaran, llevo sus manos hasta la altura de la cintura del chico y se sujeto con fuerza de su chaqueta gris.

Ruki no daba ninguna señal de tregua contra sus labios, había capturado por completo a Yui por la cintura con su brazo izquierdo para que no hubiera ni un solo centímetro de distancia entre ellos. Hasta que poco a poco comenzó a disminuir la intensidad del beso, dando suaves apretones en el labio superior de Yui se fue separando lentamente de sus labios. Ambos jadeaban con fuerza cuando separaron sus labios, ninguno se movió de su posición, un leve sonrojo se notaba en las mejillas de Ruki, bajo su mirada de nuevo a la boca de la chica. Sin previo aviso volvió a capturar sus labios, esta vez de una manera más delicada depositando un pequeño beso.

– Eres Eva… Mi Eva. – Comenzó a hablar. – Y te quiero solo para mí, porque… – La miro directamente a los ojos. – Me he enamorado de ti y es por esa razón que no soporto que nadie. – Paseo su pulgar en las marcas de los colmillos de Yuma. – Te ponga una mano encima.

– Ruki-Kun, yo… – Fue interrumpida por el chico quien la abrazo con fuerza, ocultando su rostro en el hombro de la chica.

– Ahora conoces mis sentimientos pero no por esa razón debes darme una respuesta en este momento. Sé que ha sido repentino pero no quiero que me digas lo que sientes por mí. – Pidió. – Si no me quieres a tu lado, no te daré motivos para que lo hagas y haremos como que esto no sucedió pero si correspondes a mis sentimientos pueda que no podamos estar juntos. – Yui abrió los ojos ante esto último. Ruki rompió el abrazo y la sujeto por los hombros. – Perdóname… Ya no puedo soportarlo por más tiempo.

– ¿Eh? Ruki-Kun – Una nueva interrogante se formo en la mente de la chica cuando Ruki tapo sus ojos con su mano,

– Perdóname. – Dijo antes de hundir sus colmillos en la suave piel de su cuello, un quejido salió de los labios de la chica mientras volvía a sujetar con fuerza la chaqueta de Ruki. Bebió de su sangre hasta que dejo a Yui inconsciente.

Se alejo de su cuello y la miro fijamente entre sus brazos, realmente era muy hermosa e inocente. La tomo entre sus brazos dejando reposar su cabeza en su hombro, podía sentir el respirar de chica sobre su cuello, era cálido y suave. Recostó su cabeza sobre ella y se impregno de su aroma, depositando un casto beso en la cabeza de Yui la miro para guardar esa imagen en su memoria. Abrió la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de la chica, llego sin ningún problema. La coloco sobre la cama y la cubrió con una manta, no pudo ser capaz de controlar sus deseos de acariciar sus labios con su dedo pulgar, inclinándose un poco deposito de nuevo un beso en sus labios.

– ¡Aléjate de ella! – Dijo alguien detrás de él. Rápidamente se incorporo y se puso en guardia al ver a Ayato frente a él.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo molesto.

– Tú qué crees… Vengo por ella. Además ¿Quién te crees para besarla de esa manera? – Grito.

– Debes estas mal de la cabeza si crees que dejare que te la lleves.

– Tu maldito. – Se acerco a Ruki y lo sujeto por el cuello de la camisa. - ¿Quién demonios eres para interponerte en mi camino?

– Esa pregunta debería hacértela yo.

– Acaso… ¿La amas? – Ayato lo miro desafiante.

– No tengo razón para negarlo. – Sonrió. – ¿Y tú?

– Deja de decir estupideces. – Lo sujeto con más fuerza. – Lo que sienta o quiera hacer con ella no te incumbe.

– Claro que me incumbe y no te dejare llevártela.

– ¿Qué sentido tiene que la tengas a tu lado? – Sonrió victorioso. – Por más que hagas no podrás convertirte en Adán. – Ruki lo miro molesto. – Y además yo fui quien la vio primero, yo podre protegerla de cualquier cosa a diferencia de ti. Así que ahórrate las molestias y… - Ayato no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Ruki ágilmente se zafo de su agarre y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro.

– Haz lo que quieras. – Gruño. A pesar del morete que se formaba en su rostro Ayato lo miro fijamente.

– ¡Ruki! – Yuma entro en la habitación seguido de Kou y Azusa. - ¡Tu! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre Ayato cuando Ruki lo detuvo.

– Déjenlo, que haga lo que quiera.

– Ruki… ¿Dejaras que se la lleve? – Pregunto extrañado Kou.

– Es una orden, déjenlo. – Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. – Los tres hermanos Mukami se miraron extrañados. – Quiero verte más noche, Ayato. – Dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Ayato solo bufo y se dirigió hacia Yui, tomándola en brazos salto por la ventana. Molesto Yuma alcanzo a Ruki a mitad del pasillo.

– ¿Por qué demonios dejaste que se la llevara?

– No tiene caso que permanezca aquí.

– ¿Qué hay sobre el plan? – Cuestiono Kou.

– Sin Eva… No será posible. – Agrego Azusa. - ¿Qué le diremos a esa persona?

– Ya me las arreglare. – Respondió Ruki. Antes de entrar a su habitación.

Una vez adentro se dejo caer al suelo y se recostó contra la puerta, sabía que Ayato tenía razón pero aun así no era necesario que fuera Adán para estar con ella pero eso no evitaría que las cosas se llevaran a cabo conforme lo planeado, de eso estaba seguro al igual de sus sentimientos hacia Yui.

 **Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero les guste. Perdonen la tardanza. Gracias a todos los que leen mis fics. Saludos :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cartas sobre las mesas.**

Era una noche fría, las hojas de los arboles se agitaban con el viento, sin tomarle atención al clima Ruki esperaba recostado sobre el tronco de un árbol, al escuchar un sonido abría los ojos para ver si se trataba de Ayato. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, cada vez su paciencia se iba perdiendo, comenzó a mover sus dedos para concentrar su estrés en un solo lugar pero no funcionaba muy bien.

– ¿Te hice esperar mucho? – Pregunto Ayato con sarcasmo mientras se acercaba al chico.

– Esta de más responder ¿No crees?

– ¡Ja! Deja de aparentar que tomas todo con calma y demuéstrame quien eres realmente.

– ¿De qué demonios hablas? – Lo miro desafiante.

– Eres muy fácil de leer, cuando las cosas no salen como quieres tiendes a desesperarte y te congelas no sabes cómo afrontar las situaciones; fue muy claro ahora que me lleve a Yui.

– Deja de hablar estupideces. No eres nadie para hablar así… En dado caso puedo decir que tú eres un acomplejado y que necesitas arduamente superar a los demás para sentirte bien consigo mismo.

– En eso estamos. – Rio alto. – Somos unos patéticos. Mejor dime: ¿Cómo marcha el plan de esa persona, tiene éxito? – Ruki lo miro con desprecio. – Por tu expresión deduzco que no.

– ¿Cómo sabes de eso? – Exigió saber.

– No es nada de otro mundo, al fin y al cabo es nuestro padre, además Reiji siempre consigue muy buena información no por gusto es el cerebrito de la familia. – Hablaba mientras caminaba despreocupado entre los árboles.

– ¿Cómo esta ella? – Esta pregunta hizo que el pelirrojo parara en seco y volteara a verlo. – Si te pedí que te encontraras conmigo, fue por ella y nada más.

– Insolente ¡¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar por ella?! – Dijo con tono molesto.

– Porque ella me interesa.

– ¡Aléjate! Ella me pertenece, es solo mía. – Se acerco más a él.

– ¿Estás seguro? – Dijo con una sonrisa picara. Esto hizo que Ayato perdiera el control, tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa lo empujo haciendo que el árbol tras de Ruki crujiera contra el choque de su espalda. El olor a sangre lleno el lugar. – Dime tienes miedo que ella nos escoja.

– Sigue hablando y…

Ayato no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Ruki lo tomo por el brazo y lo lanzo lejos de él, antes de poder incorporarse Ruki lo había tomado del cuello de la camisa y lo alzo para quedar cara a cara. – No puedes tenerla, es solo mía. – Le dio un puñetazo en el rostro haciéndolo sangrar del labio superior.

En un movimiento rápido el pelirrojo se zafó del agarre y se abalanzo sobre él, por el desnivel del suelo rodando unos metros hasta chocar con un árbol, Ruki siguió golpeándolo hasta que Ayato le dio un golpe en el estomago, rápidamente le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla haciendo para luego lanzarle una patada haciendo que el pelinegro cayera a un lado, girando sobre si se coloco sobre Ruki y volvió a golpearlo haciéndolo sangrar por la nariz. – Si Yui debe estar con alguien ese seré yo, entiéndelo. – Esto hizo que la ira tomara el control de Ruki, con todas sus fuerzas se abalanzo hacia Ayato, lo tomo del brazo con tanta fuerza que crujió ante el agarre, el pelirrojo solo hizo una mueca de dolor, antes de caer al suelo Ayato uso toda su fuerza para soltarse del pelinegro logrando así que este cayera de frente al frio suelo, un golpe sordo se oyó en la detrás de Ruki y luego un dolor se apodero de su espalda, Ayato le había proporcionado una patada, astillándole unas cuantas costillas del lado izquierdo.

– Si crees que esto me detendrá estas muy equivocado. – Le dijo a Ayato.

Se incorporo y se lanzo sobre Ayato, a pesar de moverse rápido para esquivar el golpe del chico este logro lastimarlo en el brazo, un gran chorro de sangre salió de la herida que iba desde la muñeca hasta el codo. Ambos giraron para verse, se podía notar el daño que se habían ocasionado y la suciedad en sus ropas, el lodo y la sangre se mezclaba en ellas.

– ¿Ya tuviste suficiente? – Pregunto Ayato en tono burlón,

– ¿Acaso ya te cansaste?

– Eso quisieras.

De nuevo se lanzaron a los golpes, cayeron de nuevo al suelo, aprisionándolo con su brazo Ruki lo tomo por el cuello y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho, el pelirrojo aprovecho un descuido del chico para golpearlo de nuevo en las costillas, una vez que logro zafarse de su agarre lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas en el hombro izquierdo, Ruki cayó al suelo apoyándose con su brazo derecho. Ayato respiraba con fuerza mientras observaba al chico.

– Esto aun no ha terminado. – Ruki estaba dispuesto a continuar, hasta que unas manos lo detuvieron con fuerza.

– Ya es suficiente, idiota. – Ordeno Yuma. Ruki lo miro sorprendido.

– Cobarde, dos contra uno.

– Serán cuatro si sigues haciendo bromas. – Dijo molesto Kou mientras se acercaba a los demás junto a Azusa.

– Tranquilízate Kou, no pelearemos. – Dijo con autoridad Yuma.

– Es una lástima. – Dijo fingiendo un puchero. Mientras miraba serio a Ayato.

– No te metas. – Dijo Ruki mientras aparataba las manos de su hermano.

– Lo hare. – Dijo sujetándolo de nuevo y apretando con fuerza el hombro lastimado del chico para detenerlo. Ruki hizo una mueca de dolor.

– ¡Tú! – Dijo Kou a Ayato. – Lárgate.

– ¿Quién eres tú para darme órdenes?

– Esta pelea absurda termino no tiene caso que te quedes. – Dijo con firmeza Yuma, el pelirrojo hizo un chasquido con su lengua y se esfumo del lugar.

– No se metan. – Dijo Ruki mientras se alejaba de Yuma y se incorporaba, no fue capaz de lograrlo ya que cayó de rodillas al suelo, su mirada se puso nublosa y luego se torno oscura. Antes de caer de lleno al suelo Azusa lo sujeto.

– Nunca lo había visto actuar de esa forma. – Comento Azusa.

– Ni yo.

– Debemos vigilarlo para que no actúa de forma estúpida. – Dijo Yuma.

– ¿Todo esto es por Eva? – Kou y Yuma miraron a su hermano, tenía razón todo era por esa chica.

– Será mejor llevarlo a casa para curarlo. – Yuma camino hacia ellos y tomo a Ruki con cuidado se lo echo a los hombros sin mayor esfuerzo.

– Me adelantare para tener todo listo. – Dijo Kou mientras se alejaba de ellos.

– Azusa. – Yuma se giro hacia él. Se llevo una sorpresa al no verlo, volvió a llamarlo pero todo indicaba que no se encontraba el lugar. Restándole importancia comenzó a caminar hacia la casa.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Sakamaki Yui se encontraba en su habitación tratando de dormir, no podía conciliar el sueño, recordaba una y otra vez lo que había sucedido con Ruki y como al llegar a la mansión Ayato había mantenido en secreto su llegada, entrando por la ventana sin hacer ruido, la dejo sobre la cama y sin mencionar palabra alguna al ver las marcas de los colmillos de Ruki hizo un gesto de molestia y bebió de su sangre hasta dejarla inconsciente.

Se removió entre las sabanas, ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía? Inconscientemente quería irse de la mansión pero no como las veces anteriores esta vez sabia hacia donde quería ir, a casa de los Mukami.

El fuerte sonido de las cortinas agitándose la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, si no mal recordaba estas estaban cerradas.

Se incorporo de la cama para ir a inspeccionar cuando la voz de un chico la hizo parar.

– Eva…

– ¿Azusa-Kun? – Dijo acercándose a la silueta detrás de las cortinas.

– Eva, que bueno que te encontré. – Dijo saliendo de las penumbras.

– ¿Cómo...? Si te ven aquí no se qué sucederá. – Dijo preocupada.

– Eva, debes venir conmigo. – Dijo sujetándola por el brazo.

– Azusa-Kun ¿Qué sucede?

– Ruki-Kun está herido. – Los ojos de Yui se abrieron de golpe.

Sintió como el aire abandonaba su cuerpo, al oír las palabras del peliverde, de forma automática asintió, Azusa la halo hacia él para que lo siguiera una vez frente a la ventana le pidió permiso para tomarla entre sus brazos, Yui asintió como respuesta y sin más saltaron por la ventana. Una vez en el suelo Yui hablo.

– ¿Cómo es que salió herido?

– Ruki-Kun tuvo una pelea.

– ¿Una pelea? ¿Con quién? – Quiso saber.

– Ayato-Sama. – De nuevo la sorpresa invadió a la chica.

A pesar de esto su prioridad era saber cómo se encontraba Ruki, sin preguntar nada mas caminaron entre los arboles directo a la mansión Mukami.

 **Hola, lo sé ejjeje perdón la tardanza, espero les guste este cap, tiene un poco de acción, es la primera vez que narro una pelea espero les guste el resultado. Prometo mas romance en el siguiente cap, :D**

 **Saludos a todos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lealtad**

Yuma terminaba de vendar las heridas de Ruki cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, esto atrajo la atención de los dos vampiros, Kou se puso a la defensiva dejando a un lado el bol con agua que llevaba, se relajo al ver que se trataba de Azusa.

¡Vaya! Que susto me diste. – Bromeo pero luego su rostro tomo una expresión de sorpresa, al ver que alguien caminaba detrás de él. – ¿Gatita masoquista? – Yuma la observo.

Buenas noches. – Saludo la chica. Su mirada se dirigió hacia la cama, su preocupación aumento al ver el estado de Ruki.

No te preocupes. – Dijo alegre Kou para tranquilizarla. – No es nada grave.

¿Cómo se encuentra Ruki-Kun? – Quiso saber Azusa.

La mayoría de sus heridas son superficiales, a excepción de sus costillas y su hombro izquierdo, esas tardaran más en sanar. – Dijo Yuma sin verlos mientras terminaba de colocar la sabana sobre Ruki.

¿Con un poco de mi sangre podría...?

No será necesario. – Interrumpió Yuma. – Sera mejor que lo dejemos un momento para que descanse, le he dado suficiente morfina para el dolor, no despertara en un par de horas. – Se incorporo. – Acompáñenme a la sala, por favor. – Agrego mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

A pesar de querer permanecer junto a Ruki, Yui obedeció a Yuma al igual que los demás.

Una vez que llegaron a la sala cada uno tomo asiento quedando los cuatro cara a cara.

¿Tan fácilmente te dejaron salir los Sakamaki? – Pregunto de golpe Yuma.

Ah… No fue así, la verdad…

Yo fui por ella, Yuma-Kun. – Dijo un poco apenado el peliverde. – Pensé que su presencia ayudaría a Ruki-Kun para que mejorara más rápido.

Que considerado. Estoy seguro que Ruki estará muy agradecido ¿No crees? – Dirigió la pregunta a Yui quien se sonrojo al momento.

¿Por qué pelearon Ayato-Kun y Ruki-Kun? – Pregunto la chica.

Por ti, por que más será. – Dijo Kou.

¿Por mi? ¿Por qué, que tengo que ver yo?

Tengo dos teorías sobre eso. – Dijo Yuma mientras se acomodaba en el sofá. – La primera es por el plan de Adán y Eva.

¡Adán y Eva! Por favor de que se trata todo eso, quiero saber que tengo que ver con ello. – Soltó de golpe Yui.

Es el plan de esa persona, para crear una nueva raza superior a los humanos y los vampiros. – Respondió con tono despreocupado Kou. – Tu sangre es muy importante por eso eres una parte fundamental en este plan, tu serás quien escoja a Adán de entro todos nosotros. – Paro de hablar y poso su vista en Yuma. – Aunque Ruki cree que no sabemos que ese plan no está saliendo como estaba previsto.

Así que tú también lo sabes.

No solo él. – Agrego Azusa.

¿Por qué no está funcionando?

Ninguno de nosotros puede ser Adán por que no somos puras sangre. Aunque bebamos toda tu sangre las probabilidades son nulas. – Dijo Yuma. – Ruki pone este peso sobre sus hombros para no fallarle a esa persona pero en especial lo hace por nosotros, para que no nos sentimos mal por no haber completado ese plan, creo que es su manera de protegernos, vaya idiota. – Se bufo al final.

Entiende gatita masoquista, nosotros estamos donde estamos por esa persona, sentimos que le debemos mucho pero Ruki en especial se toma esto muy a pecho, al igual que cuando éramos niños, el era capaz de aceptar la responsabilidad por cualquier cosa con tal de protegernos. Esta es su forma de amarnos, si lo quieres ver de una forma sentimental. – Dijo poniendo cara de niño inocente.

Ruki-Kun siempre nos protegerá, porque así es el, nuestro hermano mayor. – Dijo con mucho cariño Azusa.

Ahora entiendo muchas cosas.

A toda costa prometimos cumplir este plan pero al parecer Ruki no contaba con una situación muy problemática. – Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Yuma.

¿Qué situación? – Quiso saber Kou.

Enamorarse.

¡¿Enamorarse?! De la gatita masoquista. – Salto ante el asombro.

Ruki-Kun se ha enamorado de Eva. – Repitió Azusa mientras miraba a la chica.

Eso… No es lo que creen.

Esa es mi segunda teoría. Al parecer el pelirrojo siente algo por ti también, si se tratara del plan, no hubiera accedido a encontrarse con Ruki pero lo hizo, las lesiones de esa pelea son producto de celos.

No digas cosas como esas… Te aseguro que no hay sentimientos de por medio.

Por esa razón fue que Eva vino sin pensarlo dos veces cuando fui por ella.

Me preocupe por Ruki-Kun, al igual que haría por cualquiera de ustedes.

No te pongas así gatita, no nos molesta que lo hayas elegido a él. – Le guiño el ojo. – Es más nos alegramos de que nuestro hermano tenga algo que le de felicidad. Además era muy claro que había una atracción entre ustedes. – Un aura rosa apareció alrededor del chico.

Si es esa la verdadera razón. – Comenzó a hablar la chica. – Ruki-Kun me dijo que no podríamos estar juntos… Entonces qué caso tiene seguir con estos sentimientos. – Todos la miraron.

Quizás tengas razón pero recuerda. – Yuma se puso de pie. – Nuestra lealtad como hermanos es más fuerte que cualquier otro lazo. – Estiro los brazos. – Ha sido un día muy agitado debemos descansar un poco.

Si tienes razón. – Kou miro a Yui con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – ¿Puedes cuidar esta noche de Ruki? Estoy seguro que se mejorara más rápido si estas cerca de él. – La chica se sonrojo al momento.

Me quedare con él, no se preocupen. – Dijo mientras una gota resbalaba detrás de su cabeza.

Genial, buenas noches. – Se despidió Kou muy alegre.

Cuídalo, por favor. – Pidió Azusa antes de retirarse de la sala.

Eso hare. – Dijo a penas en un susurro. – Una vez quedo sola, se dirigió al cuarto del chico.

Yui entro en la habitación, cerro con mucho cuidado, se acerco a la cama antes de llegar por completo se detuvo para observarlo, se miraba muy tranquilo de no ser por las vendas cualquiera pensaría que solamente estaba durmiendo. Se arrodillo junto a la cama, con ambas manos tomo la mano derecha del chico y le dio un pequeño apretón, esta era su forma de decirle que estaba junto, alzo su vista para mirarlo al rostro, fue hasta entonces que noto un pronunciado morete en la mejilla de Ruki, con las yemas de sus dedos toco el morete, su piel era fría como recordaba, con el dorso de su mano siguió acariciando el rostro del chico hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios.

El recuerdo de aquel beso en la biblioteca vino a su mente, haciendo que en ella surgiera un deseo fugaz de besarlo, sin ser consciente de los movimientos de su cuerpo comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de él. – Yui. – Llamo el chico apenas en un susurro. Esto la hizo detenerse de golpe ante la sorpresa.

¿Ruki-Kun? – Lo miro a los ojos pensando que lo había despertado pero para su sorpresa seguía dormido, nuevamente volvió a llamarla mientras movía agitadamente la cabeza. Yui llevo su mano al cabello del chico y comenzó a acariciarlo. – No te preocupes Ruki-Kun, estoy aquí a tu lado. – Le dedico una sonrisa. – Y siempre estaré aquí.

Poco a poco el chico dejo de moverse inquieto y volvía a recuperar ese aspecto de tranquilidad que tenia momentos atrás. La chica siguió acariciándolo hasta que fue invadida por el sueño, sin dejar de sujetar la mano de Ruki fue cerrando sus ojos hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

 **Bueno hasta llega este cap, espero les haya gustado, Saludos :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**La luna roja.**

Todo a su alrededor se encontraba en oscuridad, ni siquiera una brisa de viento se colaba entre las ventanas, Ruki caminaba por ese pasillo solo, se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de esa persona, mira a todos lados pero no había nadie.

– Es una decepción que me hayan fallado.

– Hicimos todo lo que estuvo a nuestro alcance. – Esa era la voz de Yuma.

– No hay ninguna justificación, ¿Esa es su forma de pagar todo lo que hice por ustedes? – Se oyó un golpe, seguido de las voces de sus demás hermanos. Esto hizo que Ruki se desesperara y comenzara a correr buscándolos sin tener ningún éxito, sintió que corrió kilómetros pero el lugar era el mismo, se dejo caer en el suelo sujetándose la cabeza fuertemente.

– Ruki-Kun. – Lo llamo Yui, rápidamente el chico alzo la cabeza para buscarla, esta vez al final del pasillo visualizo la silueta de la chica quien estaba de pie, se incorporo y camino hacia a ella, con cada paso que daba iba acelerando su andar. – Ruki-Kun. – Volvió a llamar, esta vez la miraba mejor, con esa sonrisa que el tanto amaba ver, a pocos metros de ella la tomo de la mano y la atrajo hacia él, no dejo de sentir temor hasta que la tuvo entre sus brazos.

– Estas aquí. – Decía abrazándola con más fuerza. – Me siento tan aliviado.

– No te preocupes, siempre estaré a tu lado.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios al oírla decir esas palabras, cerro sus ojos y se fue perdiendo en el aroma de la chica, se sintió volar, apretó con más fuerza sus ojos. Sintió como que de un golpe lo habían hecho abrir sus ojos, al principio todo se miraba borroso, parpadeo un par de veces hasta acostumbrar su vista a la luz de la habitación, no serian mas de las seis de la mañana, trato de moverse pero su cuerpo se sentía entumecido, se percató de un ligero peso al lado derecho de su cuerpo, con mucho cuidado giro su cabeza para ver de qué se trataba.

Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al ver la imagen de Yui dormida junto a él, respiraba lentamente, su presencia emanaba tranquilidad, con mucha dificultad se incorporo, trato de no hacer mucho movimiento para no despertar a la chica. Se apoyo contra la cabecera de la cama, dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones para relajarse, el olor a sangre invadió sus fosas nasales, bajo su mirada hacia los vendajes, había perdido una buena cantidad de sangre, el dolor que sentía era menor comparado la noche anterior, volvió a alzar la mirada pero esta vez la dirigió hacia Yui, con su mano derecha le acaricio el cabello.

– ¿Has pasado la noche aquí, no es así? – Le sonrió con calidez. – También debes estar cansada, descansa un poco mas, seré quien vigile tu sueño ahora.

Se quedo un momento contemplando a la chica pero le resultaba molesto estar en la misma posición por mucho tiempo, se movía de vez en cuando con sumo cuidado para no despertarla pero no conto que perdería el equilibrio y caería de golpe, el rebote que hizo la cama fue lo demasiado fuerte para despertar a Yui, sintiendo un gran peso en sus pupilas abrió lentamente sus ojos, termino de abrirlos de golpe al ver el rostro de Ruki tan cerca del suyo.

– Ruki-Kun ¿Qué sucedió? – Rápidamente se incorporo. – Déjame ayudarte, es peligroso que lo hagas solo.

– Está bien, puedo hacerlo. – Yui lo miro desconcertada. – Recuerda soy un vampiro, nos curamos más rápido.

– Aun así…

– Está bien, ayúdame. – La interrumpió, sin previo aviso la halo del brazo, dejándola caer suavemente sobre su pecho. – Quédate así. – Pidió el chico.

– Tus costillas, de seguro te lastimara que este sobre ti. – Sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas.

– Recuerda, soy un vampiro, ya no siento ningún dolor a excepción de mi hombro izquierdo, Yuma es muy fuerte. – Dijo en broma, recordando lo sucedido.

– Si tú lo dices. – Yui trato de acomodarse sin hacer mucho movimiento.

– Disculpa… ¿Qué haces aquí? – La chica lo miro sorprendida. – No te lo tomes a mal, es decir ayer ese pelirrojo te llevo de regreso.

– Oh, eso… Bueno, unas horas después de estar en la mansión, llego Azusa y me conto sobre tu estado, así que regrese para estar a tu lado.

– Eso quiere decir que ya tomaste tu decisión, respecto a los Sakamaki y nosotros.

– En realidad no he tomado ninguna decisión. – Esta vez Ruki la miro interrogante. – No había que decidir entre ninguna familia sino más bien con quien quería estar, anoche lo comprendí. – Bajo la mirada. – Cuando Azusa me dijo de tu estado, sentí que mi corazón dejaba de latir, que caí por un abismo, tuve miedo de que ya no te vería mas, estoy segura si se hubiera tratado de alguien más, me hubiera preocupado y buscado la forma de ayudar pero al ser tu sería capaz de dar mi vida con tal de salvarte… lo que siento por Ruki-Kun es amor.

Yui alzo la vista y lo vio directamente a los ojos, con mucho cuidado, coloco su mano sobre el rostro de Ruki, acerco sus labios a los de él y deposito un casto beso. El chico mantenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, suavizo su mirada hasta cerrar por completo sus ojos para dejarse llevar por ese beso.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Sakamaki, los seis hermanos se encontraban reunidos en la sala.

– Nos dirá que sucedió ¿Ayato? – Laito rompió con el silencio.

– A diferencia de otros, algunos su tenemos cosas que hacer. – Dijo con dureza Reiji.

– El panqueque se encuentra con los Mukami. – Soltó de golpe.

– Así que Bitch-Chan nos cambio… ¿Se imaginan las clases de cosas pervertidas que harán? – Pregunto con sarcasmo mientras un aura rosa lo invadía.

– ¡No digas estupideces! – Ayato grito molesto.

– ¿Qué más da que se haya ido? Vendrán más novias. – Comento Shuu restándole importancia a todo. – Además todos sabemos que el plan de esa persona no puede llevarse a cabo con esa clase de vampiros, se preocupan por cosas insignificantes.

– Mejor me retiro, no hay nada de interés en esta conversación. – Dijo Subaru mientras caminaba hacia la salida. Paró en seco al toparse con alguien en la puerta, todos se pusieron alerta al sentir la presencia de vampiros.

– No hay mucho que te interese ¿Verdad, Subaru? – Dijo con sarcasmo Karl.

– ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

– Estaba cerca y vine a dar una vuelta para ver a mis hijos. – Bromeo.

– Cuando andas cerca, significa que quieres completar un plan. – Dijo Shuu mientras se incorporaba del sofá.

– Sigues siendo un vago.

– Es mejor que parecerme a ti.

– Shuu tiene razón, nada bueno surge cuando andas cerca pero aun así es divertido ver qué haces. – Rio al final Laito. – Dime que show nos espera.

– Habrá un poco de todo. – Respondió mientras se paseaba en la sala. – Lo más interesante será ver como luchan los celos. – Lanzo a Ayato una mirada de burla. – Aunque por lo que se ya es un caso perdido para algunos.

– Tú eres un desgraciado. – Grito Ayato antes de abalanzarse sobre Karl, este último fue más rápido, esquivo el ataque y lanzo lejos al chico, la mesa donde cayó quedo hecha añicos y el olor a sangre invadió la habitación.

– Sangras muy rápido, aun están frescas las heridas de ayer ¿No?

– ¿Heridas? – Hablo Kanato.

– No lo saben, ayer se llevo a cabo una pelea en el bosque entre Ayato y Ruki.

– ¿Por qué peleaste con ese Mukami? – Quiso saber Subaru.

– Muy simple por celos, a pesar de que nuestra pequeña novia ya tomo una elección. – Dijo Karl.

– Respondeme una cosa. – La voz de Reiji llamo la atención de todos. - ¿Qué será de tu plan? Hasta donde tengo entendido solo un vampiro puro podrá llevar a cabo esa tarea.

– Sin duda tienes más madera de líder que tu hermano. – Camino hacia la ventana y los encaro a todos. – A tu pregunta la respuesta es fácil, "Si quieres que algo salga bien hazlo tu mismo".

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Hablo Ayato muy enojado.

– Ya que ninguno de ustedes fue capaz de tomar cartas en el asunto, yo lo hare por ustedes. Además los Mukami serán muy fáciles de eliminar al igual que ustedes. – Las puertas se cerraron de golpe y alrededor de la habitación todo comenzó a arder, los hermanos Sakamaki se pusieron en guardia. – Es una pena que esta sea la última vez que nos veamos. – Subaru se movió rápido y logro golpear a Karl en un costado. – Muy astuto pero no creas que se las dejare fácil.

Justo en ese momento entraron unos lobos por la ventana que los atacaban sin dar oportunidad de acercarse a Karl, el líder de los Sakamaki aprovecho para salir de ese lugar mientras que sus hijos peleaban por sus vidas.

Ruki se encontraba solo en su habitación mirando por la ventana, el sol se estaba ocultando dando paso a las primeras estrellas.

– Te ves mejor. – Comento Yuma mientras entraba en la habitación.

– Ya no me duele nada, solo tengo un leve dolor en mi hombro. – Lo miro burlón.

– Tú te lo buscaste. – Se encogió de hombros. – Y ¿Yui?

– Fue a descansar y a comer algo.

– Este plan dio varios giros inesperados, por lo visto. – Ruki puso una expresión seria. – Todos sabemos que si queremos ser libres debemos deshacernos de esa persona.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– No somos unos niños, no necesitamos de tu protección las veinticuatro horas. Tus sentimientos hacia Yui son los que te mueven y si quieres ser feliz a su lado, debes hacer cosas que originalmente nunca pensaste que harías y una de ellas incluye matarlo.

– No puedo, arriesgar a nadie que no sea yo, no podría perdonármelo.

– No falta mucho para que esa persona regrese, cuando menos lo espere podríamos atacar.

– Nuestra fuerza no es igual a la suya, fácilmente podría vencernos. El costo de mi codicia es muy alto.

– Es alto, si pero entre todos aportarías menos a esa deuda.

– Yuma…

– Nosotros somos una familia y nos mantendremos unidos. – Lo miro directamente. – Si las cosas salen mal, prométeme que tomaras a Yui y te irás con ella.

– ¿Qué es lo que dices?

– Los tres estamos de acuerdo de acabar con esa persona, y daremos nuestra vida si es necesario. Se feliz lejos de todo esto.

– Están locos si crees que los dejare solo.

– Ruki, no te hagas el héroe, solo por esta vez.

– Amo a esa mujer pero eso no me hará dejarlos atrás, más vale que lo entiendan. – Su voz fue dura y autoritaria.

– Eres un terco… – Yuma dejo de hablar, ambos vampiros se tensaron. – Alguien se acerca.

Ambos voltearon a ver por la ventana y no vieron a nadie pero aun así la presencia se sentía cada vez más cerca.

– Alguien se acerca, rápido. – Kou pasó rápido por sus hermanos.

Sin agregar más nada los tres bajaron, una vez en la sala principal se unieron a Yui y Azusa.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Quiso saber la chica.

– Se acerca alguien. - Respondió Ruki.

– ¿Un vampiro? – Cuestiono.

– Son más. – Dijo muy serio Kou, esto puso en guardia a Yui, rara vez Kou se ponía serio.

De golpe la puerta principal se abrió, Ruki se posiciono delante de Yui para protegerla mientras que los demás hacían lo mismo frente a él.

– Ayúdennos. – La voz de Laito se oyó en todo el salón.

– Laito-Kun. – Yui se acerco a él, a pesar de que Ruki trato de detenerla. Rapidamente se acerco a él, se asusto al verlo cubierto de sangre. – ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Y los demás? – Preguntaba alarmada.

– Ya vienen. – La sujeto de los brazos.

– ¿Quiénes, los demás?

– No. – Laito se dejo caer inconsciente.

– Laito-Kun… Por favor ayúdenlos. – Pidió a los Mukami. Al principio nadie se movió o dijo algo hasta que la chica volvía a pedir ayuda.

– Bien. – Dijo Ruki. – Iremos a buscarlos, Azusa llévalo a una de las habitaciones y luego te nos unes.

– Si. – Respondió el peliverde.

– Rápido, vamos. – Salieron a todo velocidad por la puerta.

Sin decir más todos comenzaron a moverse tal y como dijo Ruki. Yui se quedo con Laito y curo de sus heridas, afortunadamente no eran muy profundas pero aun así el vampiro había perdido mucha sangre. Paso un largo rato desde que los Mukami se habían ido, su preocupación aumentaba con cada minuto. Se quedo al lado de Laito hasta que el fuerte ruido de la puerta la sobresalto, aun dudando si salir o no, se acerco a la puerta y la entreabrió para ver que sucedía, no podía ver nada, hecho un último vistazo a Laito y salió.

Camino en silencio hasta llegar a las escaleras, todo parecía en orden hasta que vio un gran lobo colocarse en el centro de la sala, ahogo un grito y se quedo inmóvil para no hacer ruido, el lobo olfateaba en todas direcciones. Lentamente Yui comenzó a caminar de nuevo a la habitación, debido al miedo sus piernas le fallaron y se tropezó con la alfombra, haciendo eco al caer, un rugido se escucho en la planta baja y antes de poder incorporarse el lobo dio una salto para quedar frente a ella, su respiración se corto al ver los colmillos del animal sobresalir de su hocico, dio un último rugido antes de abalanzarse sobre la chica. Yui grito y cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, el aliento el lobo la golpeo en rostro justo en ese momento se oyó un golpe sordo seguido del chillido del animal, de golpe abrió los ojos, en su vida había sentido tanto alivio al ver a Ayato.

– Aquí hay uno. – Grito el chico a la planta baja, mientras el animal se reponía del golpe dispuesto a atacar de nuevo.

Yuma apareció de repente para detener el ataque, ambos vampiros le dieron una paliza hasta lanzarlo a la planta baja, en donde la pelea siguió. Yui aun se encontraba tirada en el piso.

– ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste? – No se dio cuenta en qué momento Ayato se había acercado a ella.

– Estoy bien. – Respondió a penas en un susurro.

– Yui. – Ruki se acerco a ella, iba a sujetarla pero Ayato se interpuso.

– Está bien no te preocupes, ¿Ya los eliminaron a todos?

– Este era el último. – Respondió con cara de pocos amigos. No fue hasta ese momento que Yui se percato que los vampiros tenían la ropa desgarrada y que estaban cubiertos de sangre y lodo.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué nos están atacando? ¿Están todos bien? – Lanzo todas las preguntas a la vez, se notaba su preocupación.

– Si todos estamos bien. – Respondió Ruki al fin. – Por favor regresa con Laito y cuídalo, fortaleceremos la mansión, este era solo un grupo viene otro en camino, no tenemos lujo de descansar por el momento.

– ¿Más lobos?

– Y vampiros. – Añadió Ayato.

El aire se escapo del cuerpo de la chica, de forma automática asintió y se retiro a la habitación con Laito, que para su tranquilidad se encontraba mejor. En la planta baja se escuchaba el movimiento de todos, clavando, rompiendo, llevando cosas de un lado a otro. Su miedo iba en aumento cada segundo, ¿Qué es lo que pasaba?, se preguntaba una y otra vez, a pesar de querer respuestas no podía bajar a pedirlas, los chicos estaban muy ocupados. En su desesperación por ayudar comenzó a buscar todo lo necesario para curar heridas y las deposito en la mesa, en ese momento Laito despertó.

– Bitch-Chan…

– Laito-Kun, que bueno que despiertas, ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Mejor. Dime que ha pasado.

– No sé con exactitud pero lograron vencer a los lobos, justo en este momento están fortaleciendo la mansión.

– ¿Por qué? – Quiso saber.

– Parece que viene otro grupo a atacarnos.

– Tal parece que esa persona está decidida a cumplir su objetivo.

– ¿Esa persona?

– Karl Heinz, nuestro padre.

Esto hizo que Yui se preocupara aun más, ambos se miraron fijamente, sabían que lo peor estaba por venir. Mientras tanto los demás seguían topando todas las ventanas de la mansión.

– ¿A que nos enfrentamos? – Interrogo Ruki.

– A siglos de experiencia. – Respondió Shuu. – No son muchos pero saben dar batalla.

– Nosotros también.

– Todo está listo. – Hablo Yuma.

– Será mejor subir, algunos están heridos y necesitamos estar fuertes, no sabemos cuánto tiempo tenemos así que aprovechen bien el tiempo que nos queda. – Dijo Reiji.

La luz de la luna roja iluminaba la estancia, los nueve vampiros tenían sus miradas fijas a un punto específico, a pesar de tener sangre en sus cuerpos y heridas no había ni una sola pizca de miedo, tenían una idea de que iban a enfrentarse y estaban listos para cualquier cosa.

 **Hola, lo sé perdón la tardanza, tenía muchas ganas de escribir pero mi tiempo había sido consumido, en fin este es el capitulo, estamos a pocos capítulos del desenlace de esta historia, espero les guste.**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
